


I've Never (But I Want To)

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan's never, but he wants to....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never (But I Want To)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashing_lorne Summer of Lorne Fest on LJ/DW; my prompt was _Lorne's never been with a guy, but DocZ is more than willing to help him out with that_
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta readers **florahart** and **meansgirl** \-- they caught mistakes and suggested changes that improved this immensely; any remaining mistakes are my own, as I did not take all of their advice.
> 
> Per my usual, mouseover any words in Czech for in-text translations.

"I've never--"

Evan stops short when Radek mouths at his nipple through his t-shirt, pulling it between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue -- it's nearly over right then and there, but Radek backs off, and asks, "Never what, Evan?"

"I've never done this before, I don't know what to do." Radek looks confused, so Evan clarifies. "With a man, Radek. I've never done this with a man."

"Oh...well, that is easily remedied. What do you want to do?"

Evan thinks for a moment. He's not stupid -- he knows what two men can do together, and some of it he's even done with a woman, but he doesn't know what he wants, what Radek will let him do. "I... What do _you_ want?"

"Oh, no. I asked you first, so none of that 'what do you want' hovno." He rolls his hips against Evan, and grins when he groans and arches into the touch. He presses his mouth to the bared stretch of Evan's throat, humming against the soft skin, sucking a kiss to his Adam's apple before raising his head and asking, "What do you want, Evan?"

"This, I want this, I want to feel you against me, on me, in me. Want to be inside you, fuck you...want everything." He thrusts up against Radek again, grabbing Radek's ass and pushing him down into the cradle of Evan's hips.

Radek disentangles himself, and sits back on his heels, pulling off his glasses and shirt before popping the button on his khakis. Evan doesn't attempt to undress himself; he just stares for a minute, eyes locked on the way Radek's fingers are moving, pulling down his zipper before he slips his hand in to rub himself through the soft knit of his briefs.

"Hmm. I think you like this, like to watch." Evan looks up then, and blushes when he sees the amused twinkle in Radek's eyes, but when Radek pushes his pants and briefs down to mid-thigh, Evan drops his gaze to watch as Radek grasps his bare cock and strokes it slowly from root to tip. He swipes his thumb over the head and groans, and that's it -- Evan can't help himself, he has to touch, has to see if he can make Radek make that noise again.

He sits up and wraps an arm around Radek's back to support him while he jacks him off with his other hand. The velvety slip-slide of skin over hardness is familiar, how could it not be, but feeling someone else's heat and the pulse of blood and the _noises_, breathless whimpers and pleas in Czech, are new, and Evan is already addicted to the sound of Radek's voice as he's coming apart beneath Evan's hands. It's so good that Evan couldn't imagine wanting anything else.

"Do prdele! Jsem..." Whatever it is Radek is trying to say trails off into the best sound yet, a low, almost pained grunt, and Evan looks down when he feels Radek harden even further in his hand. He moves his hand along Radek's cock one more time, twisting to rub his palm over the head, and that's all it takes before Radek is coming, head thrown back as he arches into the sensation.

Evan presses his forehead against Radek's sternum and holds on, intrigued by the hitches in Radek's breath as he strokes his now-messy fingers over Radek's softening cock.

"Přestávat...stop." Radek grasps his wrist, drags his hand up, and sucks his fingers into his mouth, cleaning the come off them. It's hot and dirty and nothing like anyone's ever done to him before -- he's not sure if that means he's always picked the wrong women or if it's just something only Radek would do, but he doesn't care -- he just wants more. He pulls his hand away from Radek's mouth and replaces it with his lips and teeth, nipping sharply at Radek's lower lip before licking over the full curve of it on his way into a sloppy, deep kiss. He's wrapped around Radek, one hand in his hair and the other cupping the swell of Radek's ass, and it's still not enough -- he wants to be closer, wants to hold him tighter, crawl inside and wallow in the way he's feeling.

Radek is pushing Evan's t-shirt up, and he pulls away long enough to get it up over his head, forcing Evan to raise his arms -- he's off balance then, and Radek takes advantage, pushes him flat, and gets his BDUs down low enough to trail his fingers over the wet cotton covering the head of Evan's cock. Evan is pushing at Radek's pants, trying to get them down and off, and Radek crawls backwards, away from Evan's hands, pulling Evan's BDUs and briefs off as he goes, then stepping out of his own, before crawling back up the bed, kissing and nipping as he goes. Ankle to calf to the back of his knee, up the inside of his thigh, a soft press of lips to the base of Evan's cock, a hard nip to the skin on his hip as he moans in protest because _Radek is a fucking tease_.

"Chci ty, Evan." Radek crawls forward again, kissing over the ticklish stretch of his stomach and ribs, scraping his teeth over Evan's nipples and up the side of his throat. "Want you to fuck me."

Evan inhales sharply at that, and has to think of paperwork and the Wraith and his sixth grade teacher so he doesn't come, even as he's nodding, and saying, "Yeah. That's...yes."

Radek laughs at that, and leans over to pull out the top drawer of his bedside table. He drops a condom and a crimped tube of what Evan assumes is lube on the pillow next to Evan's head, and kisses him. He straddles Evan, resting his weight against the bottom of his stomach, and picks up the lube. He squeezes a generous dollop into the palm of his hand, then drags the first two fingers of Evan's right hand through it before pulling his hand around press it against his opening. Evan gets the idea, rubs the tips of his fingers over the soft skin around the opening before carefully pressing in with his index finger. His breath catches as the tight muscle gives way, and his finger is inside, and God, Radek is _tight_ and he doesn't know how he's supposed to fit.

Radek is pushing back against his hand, asking for more, so Evan presses further before pulling his finger back, and pressing back in with a second. He loses himself in the motion, in watching the way Radek's eyes fall shut as Evan fucks him with his fingers, and it surprises him when he feels Radek's finger nudging in, pressing his fingers down against something inside, something that brings his semi-erect cock to full hardness. Evan presses his fingers down again, fascinated by the way it feels when Radek tightens around him.

Radek pulls his finger free and fumbles with unwrapping the condom, while Evan continues to stroke over what he now realizes is Radek's prostate. Radek gasps after one particularly hard stroke, and grips Evan's forearm. "Prosím! If you keep doing that I will come."

"Well, that's kind of the idea." Evan grins, and leans up to kiss the underside of Radek's jaw as he slips his fingers free.

Radek finally gets the condom open and moves back far enough to roll it onto Evan's cock; he slicks the condom with the lube in his palm before he shifts up, and then back down, and oh, fuck, Evan was right. Radek is so tight, and he's not going to fit, and then Radek shimmies and pushes down, and Evan's in, and it feels even better than he thought it would. When Radek's thighs tense, Evan wraps his hands around his hips and holds him still, scared he'll come if Radek moves too soon.

"Evan?"

Evan breathes deep before he opens his eyes, and says, "It's good -- I'm. Just wait a sec, huh? I don't want to..."

Radek grins down at him and wiggles a bit. "I thought that was kind of the idea?"

Evan moans a bit at that, and he can't help himself -- he pushes up with his hips, and then they're moving, Radek rising and falling against him, fast, but not hard enough, or deep enough, and when Radek leans in to kiss him, Evan uses his heavier bulk to force them over, so he's above Radek, controlling the pace, thrusting hard and _deep_. He braces himself with an arm on either side of Radek's head, and leans in to kiss him, hot and sloppy and out of control.

When he feels Radek's hand slip between them, he pushes back, so he can thread his fingers with Radek's, twisting as his thrusts push Radek's cock into their clasped hands. After only a few strokes, Radek comes, and Evan slows, rolling his hips against Radek's as he slowly relaxes. He's close, but he wants this to last, so he's doing everything he can to not come. He leans over Radek, kissing him sweetly, almost chastely, and Radek sighs and stretches against him, boneless and fucked-out.

When Evan does come, it's a surprise -- they've been rocking together slowly for what feels like hours, and one second he's nosing against the soft hair curling behind Radek's ear, enjoying the way Radek is worrying at the skin over his collarbone with his teeth, and the next he's coming, shouting out loud, and Radek is grinning up at him and catching him by the shoulders as he collapses against Radek's chest. He rests against him, breathing hard, enjoying the aftermath of the first orgasm he's had with someone else in more time than he wants to admit.

Radek slides his hands from the front of Evan's shoulders to cup the back of his neck before he grasps a handful of his hair and pulls his head back. "You are sure this was your first time?"

Evan pulls out and rolls to the side, dropping the condom in the wastebasket before he presses a kiss against Radek's smile. "I think I'd remember it if the sex had been that good before."

"Hmm...well, yes. It was very good." Radek's smile is smug now, and depsite himself, Evan is charmed. He's known for a long time that he wanted Radek, but this is something he never expected -- he's pretty sure if Rodney was being this smug about anything, he'd be running for the 'Gate. He's so screwed.

"So, I'm kind of hoping it's not the last time." He knows how it sounds, but he needs to know if he's in this alone. He's never been good at this part, never known how serious was too serious, but...he wants this, wants Radek in his life and in his bed.

Radek smiles, and presses his thumb against the bow of Evan's upper lip before dragging it across his lower lip. "Oh, definitely not the last time, Evan. I have _plans_ for this gorgeous mouth of yours...."

"Plans, huh? What kind of plans?"

Radek smirks a bit and says, "Give me a couple of hours, and I'll show you."

"Mmm. I like the way you think." Evan kisses him then, smiling against his mouth, and already thinking about the next time. And the time after that, and the time after that....


End file.
